<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They came here for you by Vaniri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346593">They came here for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaniri/pseuds/Vaniri'>Vaniri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Martin and Enidd [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Meetings, I just enhanced the scene and I like it better now, I seriously don't know what to put in tags here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaniri/pseuds/Vaniri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of the first meeting between Enidd, from now on known as the Hero of Kvatch, and Martin Septim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Martin and Enidd [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They came here for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really like the scene when the Hero and Martin meet, but it's never as good as it could be. So I wrote it my way :D</p>
<p>As always, beta read by Jen &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The massive wooden door closed noisily behind a doubled up figure, once again securing the chapel from the nightmares raving outside. The soldiers guarding the place squared up at the sudden intrusion, ready to fight any monstrosity that forced its way inside, but lowered their weapons immediately when they noticed it was just a small wood elf, covered in soot and blood. A familiar and highly welcome face.</p>
<p>“By the Nine, you’re back!”</p>
<p>Enidd also couldn't believe she just ventured into Oblivion, a dimension no mortal should be able to enter, and came back in one piece. After all that happened in her past she really hoped she wouldn’t have to see any of these daedric planes ever again. But once again, she didn’t have much of a choice there. And once again she came back victorious.</p>
<p>“It’s over.” She informed the soldiers, straightening up and sheathing her sword. “The Gate to Oblivion has been closed.”</p>
<p>“Praise the gods, we’re saved!”</p>
<p>“But where’s Savlian Matius?” A soldier woman who previously introduced herself as Tierra looked at her with concern.</p>
<p>“Savlian Matius and his people are trying to reach the castle and rescue the Count as we speak. He sent me here to tell you that the area outside the chapel has been cleared and you can now take these people to safety. Immediately. You and your soldiers have to escort them to the camp south of here at once.”</p>
<p>“Everyone, listen up!” Soldier Tierra turned to the civilians; some of them were wandering lifelessly between the pews, not sure what to do with themselves, some were sitting on the floor around the altar, cowering and often deluged with tears. More people, as the elf noticed, were lying in the aisle, groaning with pain or not giving any signs of life at all. "I've been informed that we can finally escape the city, so we’ll be leaving the chapel immediately. Stay together and help those who can't walk on their own. The most injured we'll carry, no one will be left behind.”</p>
<p>Enidd didn’t listen to the rest of her speech. She had a mission there.</p>
<p>“Which of these priests is Brother Martin?” She asked one of the soldiers.</p>
<p>“That one kneeling beside the wounded I think, on the left.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>She approached the man slowly, still unsure how to tell him everything she had to say, and more importantly: how to convince him to believe her. When Martin noticed the elf walking towards him he excused the man he was talking with and rose to his feet, greeting her with a polite nod.</p>
<p>“Is that you who I should thank for saving us?” When Enidd nodded, a weak smile flickered across his evidently tired face. “Akatosh bless you. We’ve been trapped here since the daedra overran the city, I don't know how much longer we could have endured. These people need proper help, strong healing potions, and our alchemist isn't there. I hope she's alright.”</p>
<p>“You’re Martin, right? The priest?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I’m a priest. Do you need a priest? I don’t think I’ll be much help to you.” Martin’s expression became sadder as he lowered his voice. He was clearly ashamed of something. “I’m having trouble understanding the gods right now. We didn't do anything to anger them, citizens of Kvatch are good people. And yet, the gods let all that destruction happen, they allowed these monsters to murder innocent people, doing nothing but watching their children suffer. I don’t understand that. Why did they do that?”</p>
<p>The elf didn't have time, or proper knowledge, to discuss the gods and their will.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry, I can't answer your question.”</p>
<p>“Of course you can’t, forgive me.”</p>
<p>“But I know that you’re in great danger and you have to come with me.”</p>
<p>“Come where?”</p>
<p>“Away from Kvatch, I’ll explain everything on the way.”</p>
<p>“The daedra are still in the city, right?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid so, yes.” That sudden change of the subject confused her a little.</p>
<p>“I saw these monsters outside, before we barricaded ourselves in here. I saw what they did to people who weren’t lucky enough to reach the chapel. And I saw people who managed to escape them.” He pointed at the man he was speaking with before, now lying completely motionless on the floor, with his face pale and contorted with pain. “They don’t have mercy for anyone. So of course I am in danger. Same as the life of the people who those monsters attacked. And there will be more injured, if the daedra are still out there. I can’t leave, I can’t abandon these people, not now.”</p>
<p>“All these people are going to die if another Gate opens. And it may, very soon. If you stay here–”</p>
<p>“If I leave, they will die for sure. I'm one of the three people in Kvatch that know restoration magic, maybe the only one who survived. And I’m also their priest. They need me more than ever now.”</p>
<p>“By staying here you’re putting them in danger! The daedra came here to get <em>you</em> and they’ll–”</p>
<p>Seeing the shock in Martin’s eyes Enidd realized she just said something she probably shouldn't have.</p>
<p>“What?” The man grabbed her by the arms, but released immediately. “What did you say?”</p>
<p>She didn’t think it through. And now it was too late, the damage had been done. It was probably better he learned the truth though, and there was no way to hide it now.</p>
<p>“The deadra came here for you. They want you dead.” She clarified. “And they won't stop until they succeed.”</p>
<p>“But why? I don’t understand. Why do they want me dead? Why did they destroy the city and kill so many people? Just to get to me? I am no one. <em>Why?</em>”</p>
<p>“Because you’re Uriel Septim’s son.”</p>
<p>“Emperor Uriel Septim? You think the Emperor is my father?” Martin couldn't believe what he heard. No, he <em>must have</em> heard it wrong. When she nodded, he had to sit on the nearest pew so his legs wouldn’t betray him. “No, you must have the wrong man. My father was a farmer. I am a priest of Akatosh, not a prince. Why do you think I’m the Emperor’s son?”</p>
<p>“The Emperor himself told me that. And asked me to find you.”</p>
<p>“You spoke with him before he died? Who are you? What do you want from me?”</p>
<p>“My name is Enidd.” The elf realized she should have probably introduced herself earlier. “I was told to take you to Weynon Priory. You’re the only living heir to the throne.”</p>
<p>He didn’t know what to say. Now he was not only responsible for the fall of Kvatch, but also the first – and only – in the line to the Dragon Throne? Him? A mere priest? That sounded too unbelievable to be true. He wanted it to not be true.</p>
<p>“I know that’s a lot to process, but you have to believe me. I swear I’m not lying to you.” Enidd assured, taking a seat beside him. “You’re the Emperor’s son and you’re in great danger. Please, you have to go to Weynon Priory with me. You’ll be safe there.”</p>
<p>“Will I? Will I be safe anywhere? Will the Priory be safe if I’m there? You said the daedra destroyed the entire city because of me. How do you know the same fate doesn’t await the Priory and those who live there?”</p>
<p>“I don’t. That’s why we need to end the Oblivion crisis as fast as we can. Until then, I will fight any daedra that comes too close. And close any Gate that may be a threat to you.”</p>
<p>“And you will die at some point. I don’t want you to die.” He looked at her somberly. “Not because of me. If what you're saying is true, I've caused enough harm already.”</p>
<p>“If you want to make sure it won't happen ever again, you have to come with me. We have to put the Oblivion threat to an end.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“From what Emperor Uriel once told me, I learned that there’s an impenetrable barrier between our world and the world of the daedra, but it exists only as long as the Dragonfires in the Imperial City remain lit. They go out when the reigning Emperor dies and only his successor can relight them again. Only you, in this case. Now, as the Emperor and all his three sons died, the Dragonfires remain extinguished, and the barrier does not exist anymore. Or it’s so thin that it cannot protect us anymore. I don't understand all these rituals behind the coronation, but as the only living Septim you have to relight the Dragonfires, restore that barrier and once again separate our world from what’s on the other side. Only the Emperor can do that.”</p>
<p>“Emperor. You think I'm really going to be an Emperor?”</p>
<p>“You're our only hope.”</p>
<p>Martin was torn. If there really was a chance to help stop this madness, he was willing to take it. He would do everything to make sure no other city will share Kvatch’s fate. But it wasn’t so easy. He couldn’t just leave, he still had his duties here. His gaze wandered to a woman with a ripped off arm, whom the soldiers were carefully carrying towards the door. He knew that some of the injured wouldn’t survive the night. But many could still be saved. He had to help them first, he couldn’t abandon them when they needed him so much.</p>
<p>And if he was really to be an Emperor… The thought itself was scary on its own, and Martin knew that before he’d be able to claim the throne, there would be more horrors to face. More deaths he wasn’t ready for, because if the daedra wanted him dead, it couldn’t go smoothly. All to put him in a position he wasn’t the right person for. He understood the need to relight the Dragonfires, but he wasn’t sure what would happen later. Becoming an Emperor was one thing, and staying on the throne and actually ruling the Empire was another. Could he do this? He wasn’t a leader, he was a humble priest who stayed away from big politics and spent his days serving his people. And the Nine.</p>
<p>He still couldn’t make sense of this, but he was starting to understand what must be done. He prayed to Akatosh all through that terrible night, but it felt like all his prayers fell on deaf ears. No help came. No answers. Only more daedra. And when he thought his god had abandoned him, Akatosh sent this woman to save him and give him a chance to do something good for this world. <em>Save it</em> actually. The gods certainly had a plan here and as much as he was still unsure about it, he had no choice but to act upon it. No matter how terrifying it all was for him, he had to do what was right.</p>
<p> “How far is that Weynon Priory?” He asked with resignation in his voice, raising his head to look at a massive hole in the chapel's ceiling. The sky wasn't crimson red anymore, he noticed, but he could still smell sulfur in the air.</p>
<p>“It’s far north from here, near Chorrol. Getting there should take two to three weeks, I think.”</p>
<p>“Do we have to depart now?”</p>
<p>“It would be best. But first of all, we need to leave the city, while we still can. Let’s go.” Enidd rose from the pew, beckoning the man to do the same.</p>
<p>“Give me one day, that’s all I’m asking for. I know what you want to say but please, try to understand me. I <em>must</em> help these people.”</p>
<p>“And then you’ll go with me?”</p>
<p>“Yes. You have my word.”</p>
<p>“One day.” The elf agreed, after a moment of pondering. “Tend to the wounded and console those who need consolation. We’re leaving tomorrow morning.“</p>
<p>“Thank you, Enidd.” A relieved smile spread across Martin’s face.</p>
<p>It faded away the moment they both stepped outside the chapel.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>